


Peepshow

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Animal Play, M/M, Sex Toys, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While poking around the dressing room, Kai stumbles upon a mysterious DVD and decides to watch. Too bad its contents are something he never dreamed of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peepshow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet)'s [GazettE kink meme](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html): _Ruki/?(some other member or from another band) - animal fetish, public - the bottom wearing animal ears, the on on top treats him like a pet. secret videotape/another from the band watches the video_. Beta by the lovely ldybastet! *hugs*
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

A lifetime of watching any movie he could get his hands on should have warned Kai against putting on the unmarked DVD he'd found sitting in the dressing room. After all, anything could happen, and how would he explain himself if something came crawling out of the TV a week later? He was pretty sure the band wouldn't be able to cope without a drummer...

Anyway, the point was, he'd had a spare minute between tasks and was only looking for the recording of the previous day's show to have a quick review when he'd found the mysterious DVD and put it on. Then had his jaw hit the floor in a pretty spectacular fashion. 

To begin with, an overly flashy t-shirt filled the screen, obscuring the camera's view. Its owner was obviously busy adjusting the settings for... something? What was this a recording of? It wasn't what he was looking for, and he didn't have time to spend on random videos, but curiosity won out and he let it play.

"You didn't bother to set this up before I arrived?" Now that was a familiar voice. The t-shirt moved out of the way to reveal Aoi lying on a bed, wearing... something black and fluffy on his head that Kai couldn't quite make out and not much else.

Kai's mouth went dry. This was definitely something he shouldn't be watching, and definitely not in public. Aoi would kill him if he ever found out! Not to mention what would happen if someone walked in right now - how exactly would he be able to explain himself? He should just turn it off now, put it back where he found it, and forget the whole thing. But...

Maybe just a few minutes more. Just to see who the other person was. Plus there was something about the room; the plain white walls and expensive but understated furniture were strangely familiar...

While the mystery person continued to fix the camera's settings, Aoi lounged on the bed, obviously getting bored. "How much longer is this going to take?"

A snort, and then the t-shirt came flying from off-screen to land on Aoi's chest. "You're possibly the most impatient person I've ever met, you know that?" 

Another familiar voice, and all of a sudden, it snapped into place for Kai - of course, it had to be Ruki, didn't it? He was the only person he knew that would be happy to be seen wearing something so garish. But Ruki and Aoi? How long had that been going on? And when was it taken? Aoi had his pink streaks, so it must have been fairly recent... 

"You love me really." Onscreen, Aoi preened and made pawing motions as if he was cleaning the things on his head. Almost like a... 

Cat ears. They were cat ears. Kai found himself shuffling forward in his seat.

Ruki finally came into view again, just as naked as Aoi was. Aoi looked up as he approached the bed. "I always thought you were more of a dog person."

"I am, but you'd never be obedient enough to play a dog."

"Mmm, that's true. So what did you want this kitty to do for you?"

Ruki extended one hand to Aoi as he crawled onto the bed with him, a black leather collar dangling off one fingertip. "You can start by letting me put this on you."

A sly smile spread across Aoi's lips and he stretched out, making a show of brushing the ends of his hair away from his neck and leaving the skin clear for Ruki. "I think I can manage that."

The black leather of the collar fit snugly around Aoi's neck, but as Ruki was about to buckle it in place, Aoi shifted backwards, making Ruki fumble and lose his grip. Ruki gave a growl of frustration and tried again, but Aoi repeated his previous action, waiting until the last second to move and throw Ruki off-balance until Ruki gave in and lunged forward, pinning Aoi down with his weight and finally putting the collar on. 

Kai almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the whole situation, it really looked like Aoi had to make life difficult no matter what he was doing, but he also found one hand sneaking down between his legs to rub lightly at his clothed erection. It was definitely starting to become a problem, and he'd need to sneak off and take care of it before getting back to work. Which he would. Soon. After a few more minutes... 

Back on screen, Ruki sat back on his heels and admired his handiwork briefly, before winding a lock of Aoi's hair around his finger and tugging. "That's your idea of good behaviour? "

"Cat, remember?" Aoi turned his head and nipped at Ruki's wrist lightly. "What are you going to do, punish me for it?"

"Of course. But first..." Kai shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Ruki grabbed Aoi by the hips roughly and turned him on to his stomach, to reveal a long, fluffy tail extending from between his cheeks that matched the cat ears perfectly. There was no question as to how Aoi was keeping it in place. Ruki teased Aoi at first, gently stroking his back in a soothing petting motion, then taking the tip of his tail and letting the fur brush along Aoi's arse and the back of his thighs, before finally starting to slowly, very slowly, ease the plug out. Kai let out an involuntary gasp at the sight - this was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and definitely the kinkiest. How would it feel, he wondered, to be involved in this kind of play? Aoi certainly seemed to be enjoying it, writhing and arching his back as Ruki gradually removed the toy, and letting out a long, low moan that went straight to Kai's cock. 

He had to stop watching this, or he could never look his friends in the eye again. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Especially not now Ruki was fully sheathed in Aoi, thrusting hard, with their desperate cries filling Kai's ears... 

There was a polite cough from the doorway, and Kai turned to see Ruki standing there. "Enjoying the show?"

"Shit!" Kai shot up from his seat, scrabbling for the remote with one hand and desperately trying to cover up his hard-on with the other. "Ruki, I'm sorry, I just found it and I know I shouldn't have watched, but..." 

Ruki walked over and took the remote from Kai's hands, casually hitting the off button. "But you were curious. I don't blame you, Aoi shouldn't have left it lying around."

That was something, at least. Kai's shoulders sagged with relief. "You won't tell him, will you?"

"It'll be our little secret." Ruki retrieved the disc and turned to leave, briefly looking back at Kai over his shoulder, his eyes lingering on Kai's erection. "Oh, and Kai? I have an extra pair of cat ears, if you're interested..."


End file.
